Finish Line
The centerpiece of Finish Line was a game board depicting a horse racing track with a horse and a finish line, both of which could move down the track but began at the starting line. The track was marked with a scale representing dollars. Gameplay *The contestant was shown three pairs of small prizes, one at a time, and had to pick the prize of the pair which was more expensive. The prices of the rejected prizes were revealed as the contestant selected, and a finish line moved down the track one step for each dollar in the prices of the prizes, such that the finish line settled at the total of the prices of the rejected items. *Once all three selections were made, the race began. A horse moved one step for each dollar in the prices of the chosen prizes. If the horse crossed the finish line, the contestant won a large prize. In order words, if the total of the prices of the selected prizes was larger than the total of prices of the rejected prizes, the contestant won. Trivia *The contestant got to keep the three selected prizes, regardless of the outcome. In this way, the game had an identical goal to Give or Keep — a much longer-standing pricing game which was essentially replaced by Finish Line for much of 1978. The goal of Finish Line was also very similar to that of Trader Bob, and opposite to that of Hurdles; however, the contestant's choices were not totaled in those games, and the contestant had to make all three selections correctly. The game also had a similar theme to Hurdles. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 11. Retirement *Finish Line was taken out of rotation from February 27 (#2711D)-May 3, 1978 (#2803D). *Finish Line was retired due to recurring mechanical problems with its set. Music cues used At post time, the trumpets sounded the Call to the Post, and the Light Cavalry Overture was played during the race. Pictures William's Finish Line (June 13, 1978, #2862D) William's Finish Line 01.jpg William's Finish Line 02.jpg William's Finish Line 03.jpg William's Finish Line 05.jpg William's Finish Line 06.jpg William's Finish Line 07.jpg William's Finish Line 08.jpg William's Finish Line 09.jpg William's Finish Line 10.jpg William's Finish Line 11.jpg William's Finish Line 12.jpg William's Finish Line 13.jpg From June 27, 1978 (#2882D) finishline (6-27-1978) 1.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 2.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 3.jpg|She picks the coffee maker. finishline (6-27-1978) 4.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 5.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 6.jpg|She picks the towels. finishline (6-27-1978) 7.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 8.jpg|She picks the snuffer. finishline (6-27-1978) 9.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 10.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 11.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 12.jpg finishline (6-27-1978) 13.jpg Custom pictures File:Finish.png Spec-1569206733.jpg YouTube Videos A playing of Finish Line (June 13, 1978, #2862D) Another playing of Finish Line (June 27, 1978, #2882D) Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"F" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:1970s Retired Pricing Games